Mr soldier
by Detective paofu
Summary: shinichi is a soldier in war but meets ran anyway. what can happen? CURRENTLY ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: ready for war?

A/N:

Hey all this is my I think 4 fanfic any way its bout shinichi and ran meeting during war and yadda yadda enjoy!

December 28, 1914

It has been 5 months since the start of war; mom and dad had left for city to report on the war and crap. Damn, and of course they left their dear son in the middle of the damned warzone as a soldier! Talk about parent's love, sheesh. Anyway they left the decent sum of money under the bed so its fine, only thing is the crazy warzone. Don't really understand why people can't just get along rather than fighting and so much bloodshed, already lost shiho in the war, don't really wanna lose anybody else. The only thing that is bothering me is that prick which is commanding us; Captain takeru. That bastard is a perv I tell ya that. We fond 2 girls in a shed not too far from enemy territory, and he commanded us to take them to his cabin; and guess what? He raped them. Ya I'm dead serious man.I think their names were kazuha and something, not really sure. P.S this is not a diary if you are wondering. It's a journal. For well….. Men. Whatever anyway had to report now?

Kudo shinichi

Kudo shinichi was not the type to whine but that captain was really pushing it. He sighed heavily as he dressed into his uniform and headed out of his house. Since his parents were well known he did not need to stay at the barracks. "Yo Kudo!" greeted hattori as shinichi reached the reporting station. Shinichi nodded his head in action of response as they both headed to the station. As much as shinichi wanted to believe being a soldier was prestigious but 'dog of the military' would be a better title. The group of soldiers stood to attention as soon as captain Takeru came into view. He inwardly groaned but held his position. "Listen up you bunch of losers! We just received information that the enemy would be attacking us at noon. You guys better be ready!" Takeru shouted as he strutted away leaving the vice-cap to brief them. Hateful glares casted on the captain's back before turning attention towards the vice

"Oi hattori! Heard any news about the two girls yet?

"No those that bastard probably just locked them up in the basement. Anyways best of luck for the ambush. See you in the afterlife if we die!"

"Oi oi!"

The two men left for their posts as they grabbed their weapons readying for battle.

A/N:

Hi again! Completed my first chapter. Sorry for it being too short. The next would be longer I promise! Review pls.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: what?

Last chapter

III

"Listen up you bunch of losers! We just received information that the enemy would be attacking us at noon. You guys better be ready!"

"Oi hattori! Heard any news about the two girls yet?

"No those that bastard probably just locked them up in the basement. Anyways best of luck for the ambush. See you in the afterlife if we die!"

"Oi oi!"

The two men left for their posts as they grabbed their weapons readying for battle.

III

"Launch the tanks! Throw those grenades you idoits!" shouted captain takeru as the men attacked firing their guns at the opposing party. "Shit!" cursed shinichi as a bullet shot pass narrowly missing his face but grazed his cheek. He swore loudly as he hid behind a boulder alongside a panting Hattori.

"Damn I am out of bullets! Kudo, have any spare?"

"What? Didn't you take extras? You moron!"

"Shut up ahou! I used them already! I've been fighting in case you haven't noticed!"

"HEY! INCOMING!"

Heji and shinichi jumped out from behind the boulder just in time to see a grenade blast it to bits. Both men audibly gulped as they sprinted to a nearby tree crouching to avoid stray bullets as they shot the enemy. "Crap!" shouted shinichi as a bullet pierced his bullet-proof jacket and bruised a few ribs. He held up his rifle to shoot the guy but Captain Takeru already shot him, smirking at shinichi while he raced past the dead corpse dodging bullets with a grin on his face.

"Why that son of a bi-" shinichi got cut off from his cursing when an enemy launched at him swinging the knife in his hands. "Hey! You ever heard about the laws of gravity?" Shinichi yelled as he ran forward to the man, "My fist plus your face equals….." He punched the poor guy, his fist connecting to the enemy's face sending him rocketing across the battlefield. "Sigh…. Never defy the laws of push as pull!" shinichi tought with a huge grin on his face as he raced back to the camp for a fresh set of bullets and a knife.

WITH HEJI

"One little two little three little bullets, four little five little six little bullets watch out as they enter your body!" Heji sang as he shot another enemy in front of him, grinning a little too happily as he dodged a few bullets and ran into a small part of the dense jungle crouching in case of any enemies. He crawled through some of the bushes and saw a small shack (or whatever you call it) in a small clearing.

"What the hell…." Mumbled heji as he tried to open the door. Slightly irritated, he kicked the door hard and it ended up breaking and collapsing in a heap. Heji stepped over it carefully to inspect the inside and to his surprise saw the one of the girls Takeru had caught tied to a chair with a cloth tied over her mouth.

"Oi? Daijobu?"

"mmpffdsf!"

"Oh sorry I forgot about the muffle"

Heji chuckled sheepishly and untied the poor girl. "AH! I can breathe again, thanks."

"No prob!" smiled heji causing her to blush." Anyways, what were you doing there err…"

"Kazuha, my name's kazuha." She smiled warmly causing heji's insides to melt.

"Erm kazuha right? What were yo-"an explosion erupted from outside the shack causing both to crash to the floor, Kazuha on top of Heji, both of them turned very red as they yelped; jumping off each other and muttering apologies. Heji grabbed her hand and unbeknownst to him ran straight into enemy territory.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Heji stopped running and looked behind him at his panting partner. "Sorry bout' that now we can talk safely." He said a smile coming his face. Kazuha looked up and mimicked his smile; standing up and brushing her legs. When she looked up she saw heji standing up already waiting for her.

"Ok, now what were you doing in that shack?" Heji asked, his brows furrowing when he saw Kazuha turn pale and look down suddenly finding the grass very interesting.

"I…. uh…. Yourcaptain,herapedme." Kazuha managed to blurt out the remaining words in one breath, looking at heji's reaction." Oh he rape- WAIT WHAT?" heji yelled as he caught on. She sighed and was going to explain when she looked up and saw…

"HAKUBA? WAIT HE-" she shouted

Heji turned around to see a fair skinned man with brown hair plunging a rock straight down onto him.

"OI WHAT THE HEl-" Heji couldn't finish his sentence as he felt the rock come in contact with his head, feeling the warm blood trickling down his cheek before he blacked out.

WITH SHINICHI

"One down hundred more to go." He muttered gloomily as he speedily hopped over the corpse and tried to look for captain takeru. He wanted to go and shoot the bastard when shinichi saw takeru avoid a bullet coming straight at him but instead hit the soldier behind him. "All kinds of jackasses can pass for captains nowadays…" he mumbled while hitting a nearby enemy on his neck, knocking him out and smiled when he received a word of thanks from his teammate. As shinichi ran deeper into the dense jungle a bullet flew out of nowhere and went through his arm. Shinichi yelped in pain as he observed his hand was now limp and bleeding badly. He tore part of his sleeve of and tied it to his wound, wincing in pain as he tried to stop the blood flow unsuccessfully. He grimaced and stood up slowly; before looking around for shelter to rest tend his wound.

Shinichi pushed some branches aside, only to come face to face with a Girl. He blinked and realized that the 'girl' was pointing a rifle straight at him. Sweat dripped down his face as he tried to be calm. He currently studied the situation he was in. "Let's see; a gun at my chest great… what if I i…." his great mind came up with a plan as a smile donned onto his handsome features. "Perfect, now all I need is a distraction and-" his eyes wandered to his captor and he squinted his eyes to study her face. His eyes widened when he realized that he was being held captive by a very very beautiful girl. She had chocolate brown hair and piercing azure eyes, she was wearing an outfit similar to his but her outfit was slightly more erm… tight and a darker shade of green. As her finger was on the trigger (the gun genius) her whole arm could be seen right up to the sleeves. Shinichi saw her muscles flex as she felt his eyes wandering, studying her. He was now distracted and looking at her rosy lips and wandering how they felt. He quickly shook his head a little mentally scolding himself; "no shinichi, bad shinichi. Snap out of it!" A bullet ran straight through his and her faces cutting out his thoughts. Shinichi looked at the direction of the bullet which it came from and saw Captain Takeru. "Seriously of all people who could save me; it was him? OH kami hates me." He inwardly groaned and realized that his captor was distracted. He took the opportunity and jumped out of the way. Running towards a Smirking Takeru.

Takeru smirked at the shinichi and walked towards the girl. The girl turned quickly and was about to shoot when takeru simply grinned and all of a sudden launched forward, pinning the girl on the ground. Shinichi's eyes narrowed as he saw the move and he bit his lips in disgust. Takeru leaned nearer to the girl; "My what a lovely lady we have here! I'll bring you back to my camp for some _fun._ I will show you how a real man is supposed to act, not like that loser behind me." Shinichi felt his fist tighten and growled. Who did the guy think he is? Michael Jackson? The girl suddenly smirked and with a swing of her leg; kicked him in his groin. Takeru reeled back falling onto his butt and the girl jumped up and took a karate stance. "Woah! Karate eh? This girl is good." Shinichi tought now smiling at the pissed takeru. Takeru suddenly took out his gun and pointed it at her. Her stance faltered as she realized she was defenseless. Takeru smirked and said with lust tingling in his voice "_**Come with me now you bitch, I will show you what happens when you defy me."**_ Shinichi was angry, never in his life had he felt so angry. Shinichi's heart beat sped up as he saw Takeru beginning to pull the trigger. shinichi smiled as he realized he was in love….

Takeru suddenly pulled the trigger. A loud BANG! Echoed throughout the jungle as a sick smile formed on Takeru's face. Shinichi was in front of his gun shielding the girl. The girl's face was now blushing from shinichi's touch but eyes wide when he protected her from the bullet. Shinichi body felt numb, the girl raised her gun and shot takeru, Takeru's body now collapsing onto the grass. Shinichi felt a pair of feminine hands embrace him as he fell; _falling into the darkness….._

**A/N:**

**Omg I completed the second chapter. Well? Was it good or bad? Please review!**

**P.S this is not the end of the story. There is a next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Her name and a shadow

Last chapter

III

Shinichi's heart skipped a beat as he realized he was in love with this mysterious girl.

A loud BANG! Echoed throughout the jungle as a sick smile formed on Takeru's face.

The girl's face was now blushing from shinichi's touch but eyes wide when he protected her from the bullet.

He saw Takeru's body now collapsing onto the grass.

Shinichi felt a pair of feminine hands embrace him as he fell; _falling into the darkness….._

III

Shinichi found himself in a jungle; he wandered aimlessly around the jungle for what seemed like an eternity before coming across a human corpse. He moved closer and to his horror it was the mysterious girl from before. Her lifeless face shocked him; he stumbled backwards and begun to run. Shinichi came onto a field of grass. He saw two figures outline, he went closer and recognized it was Takeru and the girl from before. He saw takeru pin her down, his eyes widen as he sees takeru claw the clothes of the girl off with the lust and arousal. Shinichi began running towards them to help her when he felt his a sharp pain in his chest, he dropped to the floor as he felt his muscles being slashed and the pain intensified and, he looked up once more to see a face streaked with tears and piercing azure eyes…..

Shinichi's eyes snapped open as he blinked to clear the fuzziness from his sight. He looked around and realized that he was in a some sort of room similar to his camp. As shinichi tried to sit up, he felt a sharp pain pierce in his torso before letting up a choked gasp and falling back onto the hard mattress. After a few desperate attempts of getting up he finally gave up when he felt the pain in his torso to be too unbearable from the strain of trying to get up.

Shinichi breathed a heavy sigh as he shut his eyes again trying to deduce where he was. A sudden gust of wind blew one of his bandages off him. Shinichi grumbled loudly, with all his strength left he pushed himself off the bed. The bandage managed to lodge itself under the steel enforced door of the room. When he bent down slowly to retrieve the bandage, a loud "BANG!" echoed the room. The once closed door was now open fully, and shinichi face was in it. "ITTE!" he shouted stumbling back to rub his sore face.

"GOMEN!" a female voice entered his ears. He looked up and saw the girl from before.

"AH! It's you!" he managed to blurt out stumbling to his feet to get a clearer view. As an idiot he was he ended up tripping over his feet and landing back onto the floor." Ouch"

The girl sighed and extended her hand out for him. "My name is Mouri Ran and tks for saving me from that guy earlier." Shinichi got up slowly careful not to aggravate his wounds. "My name is Kudo shinichi and you're welcome. He shot her his trademark grin, earning a tingle of red on her face. "Anyway aren't you worried your commander will find out; I mean I am an enemy right?" he asked pointing at himself stupidly earning a giggle from Ran.

"Actually I **am **the commander here." Earning a shocked look on shinichi's face like this o.o

"What you think women can't be commanders?" Ran replied annoyed earning a shake of a head from him.

"No, just surprised is all." he smiled

"Oh and your Osaka friend is here too."

"Huh? Why the hell is hattori here?"

An EXPLANATION LATER

"Um why is everybody staring at us?" shinichi asked Ran as they walked across the army barracks to the medical tent. He sweat dropped at the male soldiers giving him a death glare.

"Just ignore them; they probably don't really trust you that all." She replied. Shinichi looked around counting the amount of glares he was receiving. He's been around people long enough to know that they were jealous; he inwardly smirked as he followed Ran. "They probably like her is all." He thought silently.

As the two approached the tent, shinichi heard an "AHOU! WHY DID YOU HIT ME ON THE HEAD FOR?"

"YOU WERE An ENEMY BAKA! HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW?"

"WELL YOUR FRIEND WAS TALKING TO ME!"

"I ALREADY APOLOGIZED YOU GOT THAT?"

"WILL YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP?"

Hattori and hakuba stopped yelling insults at each other and turned to face Ran, behind her shinichi sweat dropped. "Commander!" hakuba said and the other soldiers in the tent saluted immediately. Ran asked them to stand down while shinichi explained the story to hattori. Hattori shot hakuba daggers before being dragged out of the medical tent by Kazuha.

"Since you saved my life and your friend saved kazuha's life, you both can stay here." Ran explained while on the tour on the army site. Kazuha nodded in agreement, "Shinichi, you will stay at my house and hattori will stay at kazuha's." Ran finished with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Ran-Chan you naughty girl!" kazuha said with a giggle making Ran blush harder. Heji and shinichi shrugged and look at each other confused. "Girls! Who can understand them." They both mumbled under their breath obviously not hearing their conversation. "Ja ne! See you at the rations unit later Ran-chan!" kazuha shouted to Ran and dragged a dumbfounded heji away.

"Come Shinichi I'll show you where you be staying for now" Ran said while dragging shinichi through a dirt path which led upwards a small hill. Shinichi smiled and walked behind Ran, all of a sudden he felt like someone was watching them. When he didn't turn around, he felt the glare intensify. Slightly nervous he turned around quickly and felt the glare fade instantly. "Must be my imagination." He thought when he saw no one there. He quickly turned back and ran up the path. If shinichi had looked again, he probably could have seen an unknown figure casting a shadow behind him…..

AT THE HOUSE

"Wow! This is your house?" Shinichi said awestruck. His eyes gleamed with childlike happiness. Ran giggled when she saw this. "He is so cute!" she thought as she saw him wander around the house. "You will be sharing a room with me shinichi!" she called out. "The view here is beautiful!" shinichi said looking out of the balcony window. "How did you get this house?" he said obviously impressed

"Actually this is my father's house; he was the archduke of this country." Ran replied looking down sadly. "Their names were Mouri Kogoro and Eri kisaki."

"I am sorry I didn't mean to-" he looked at Ran and was surprised when he saw tears in her eyes.

"No its ok." She replied going back into the room. When she stepped into the room, a pair of muscular arms grabbed her waist and turned her around and pulled her into an embrace. Ran was pulled into shinichi embrace so fast she hadn't had the time to react. Ran blushed when she realized she was this close to him. "I'll take that as an apology so don't worry anymore." She managed to force out after he let go. Ran saw his face relax when she said this.

"Oh no! We're late!" she shouted when she looked at her watch. Ran sprinted out to the door, then she stopped suddenly and ran back to Shinichi earning her a confused look from him.

"This is an apology for letting you worry." She said, without any warning whatsoever she leaned forward a planted a kiss on his cheeks. Blood ran up to both their cheeks almost immediately. She ran out of the bedroom door shouting for him to hurry up, leaving a confused but happy, brightly flushed Shinichi in a daze.

**A/N:**

Ha ha! I completed the third chapter! AND also thank you pachysam for giving me an idea! Please review! See that small button below? Go on click it and REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Meet Eisuke , sleep

Last chapter

III

A pair of muscular arms grabbed her waist and turned her around and pulled her into an embrace.

Ran blushed when she realized she was this close to him.

"This is an apology for letting you worry." She said, without any warning whatsoever she leaned forward a planted a kiss on his cheeks.

Blood ran up to both their cheeks almost immediately.

She ran out of the bedroom door shouting for him to hurry up, leaving a confused but happy, brightly flushed Shinichi in a daze.

III

_-Love is dangerous- Taeyang_

"Hurry up shinichi!" Ran whined whilst waiting for shinichi. Both had just reached the rations unit panting heavily. They push open the door to get inside only to see…..

"Ran-san! Are you ok?" a figure shouted from across the dining hall. Ran looked confused at first but as the figure came nearer her eyes lit up in realization.

"AH! Eisuke kun! You're back" The figure ran out to embrace her but instead it tripped on a loose tile and fell onto the floor.

"Eisuke kun daijobu?" she asked worriedly, holding her hand out for him. Eisuke gratefully took her hand and stood up apparently embarrassed at the whole fiasco. The soldiers in the room were almost growling when Eisuke observed her from head to toe to check for any wounds. Ran blushed obviously not used to this kind of attention. Behind her shinichi stepped forward and extended his hand. "Nice to meet you Eisuke I am Kudo shinichi."

Eisuke cheerful face suddenly flashed anger before turning back to his smile. "Nice to meet you Kudo kun, I am Hondou Eisuke. Nice to meet you." Eisuke gripped shinichi's hand tightly as he shook it.

"Those intense glares must have come from him last night." Shinichi deduced as he withdrew his hands and stuffed them into his pockets. He was about to talk to Ran when a loud voice entered his ears; everyone's ears for that matter.

"RAN HOW ARE YOU?" a girl with light brown hair appeared behind the ration counter.

"Sonoko!" Ran said surprised. Sonoko jumped over the counter and gave Ran a bone-crushing hug, squeezing the air out of her. "Sonoko-can-t-br-eathe" ran drew in a deep breathe when sonoko let her go to replenish all her lost oxygen.

SOME EXPLAINING LATER

"So Kudo kun saved your life eh? You have my thanks Kudo Shinichi!" Sonoko screamed before turning back to the counter. "Now who wants some food?"

Sonoko passed out the food, shinichi quickly ate his and told Ran he would be heading back to her house first. He inwardly smirked when he saw Eisuke wince at the words "_her house_". Eisuke shot a murderous glare at the leaving Kudo Shinichi who in turn gave Eisuke his trade mark grin. "All's fair in love and war buddy." Shinichi thought as he headed back to the house.

AT THE HOUSE

In the bedroom, the lonely soldier sighed loudly before looking ou the window staring at the dark clouds beginning to obstruct the moon. He looked down and saw Ran. "Thank goodness she's cannot see me." He thought as he observed her standing near the rations hall, briefing soldiers about tomorrow. Shinichi couldn't help but gaze dreamily at her. His dreamy face turned into a snarl when he saw the the soldiers staring at her, their eyes wandering to her chest level. His fist tightened as he growled loudly. His gaze wondered back to the moon, and eventually getting lost in it because of its enchanting gaze.

Ran walked up the steps to her bedroom as she grumbled about the soldiers' slowness and such. Shinichi was cut off from his gaze and heard her practically stomping up the steps. As he went to greet her, he caught a whiff of his clothes before reeling back in disgust. "Eeww.." he thought "no way is she going to smell me like this." He walked over to the cupboard and found a singlet and boxers. "Well it is better than this outfit now." He jokingly thought as he walked towards the bathroom for a shower.

Ran sighed as she walked up the stairs. "Shinichi?" she called out when she reached the bedroom. "Strange he's not here." She just shrugged and went straight to the bathroom. In the bathroom Ran opened the tap and splashed herself with water. She half moaned as the cool liquid touched her face. Suddenly water had become the greatest luxury to her body. When she wanted to leave the bathroom she tripped over something. "Owww" she looked again only to see that she had tripped on some male clothes."Ehh male clothes?"

The door to the shower opened and Shinichi stepped out with a towel bound tightly on his waist. Ran stared at him wide eyed. "Oh my god he looks so sexy!" ran's mind screamed as she told it to hush up. She silently crept to the door and raced towards the bedroom. "Eh? What the hell was that?" shinichi thought as he heard a sound. "Oh well…" he shrugged and redressed himself.

When he went to the bedroom, he saw Ran already in bed dressed in pj's and all. Shinichi smiled as he headed to his bed. He got in and snuggled comfortably under the blanket. As he was drifting off to sleep a flash of lighting plus the rumble of thunder jolted him away. He grumbled and pulled the blankets over his head. When sleep was almost claiming him once more, he heard a feminine voice call his name. He sat upright and came face to face with Ran. "What's wrong ran?" shinichi asked as another lighting flash across the dark sky; Ran broke out in shivers. Shinichi clearly had gotten the silent message. He scooted to oneside of the bed and patted the empty space beside him motioning for her to join him. Ran blushed when he did this but nevertheless she slipped into the empty spot beside him.

Shinichi turned the other way so as not to make her uncomfortable, a loud roar of thunder made Ran break out in shivers again. Shinichi had quite enough of this. He turned to face her and pulled her nearer to him. She tried to pull away rather unsuccessfully. He started to stroke her back in a slow rhythm hoping to calm her down. Shinichi realized that ran had stopped struggling and was slowly relaxing under his stroking. Ran could not help but let out a purr. Shinichi chuckled softly; she turns her body around and comes face to face with shinichi. Their gazes became entwined and both were lost in each azure other's eyes. Their faces eventually went closer to each other and in a split second their lips met in a sweet kiss.

When they released for oxygen, their faces had turned slightly red. Ran snuggles closer to shinichi; hugging his barely clad but muscular torso while shinichi in turn drops his arm around her waist. Sleep claimed them, but not before a large smile formed on their faces.

**A/N:**

**Done with chapter 4! The next chapters are going to be cliffy so beware! I will try to update two at one time. And thanks to my friend ; half 'pure' half 'cursed' for the many ideas!** **PLEASE REVIEW! See that button down there? Well? Click it!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Confession,secrets

III

Shinichi turned the other way so as not to make her uncomfortable, a loud roar of thunder made Ran break out in shivers again.

He started to stroke her back in a slow rhythm hoping to calm her down. Ran could not help but let out a purr.

Their faces eventually went closer to each other and in a split second their lips met in a sweet kiss.

Sleep claimed them, but not before a large smile formed on their faces.

III

The first thing Ran realized when she woke up was that someone was nestled against her. She twisted herself around to defend herself but instead came face to face with a sleeping Kudo Shinichi. Her tense muscles calmed down when she saw his angelic like face. Ran; as if in a trance slowly reached out her hands and stroked his face. The pads of her fingers gingerly traced the outlines of his face; slightly scared he might wince and snap away. When he didn't show any signs of response, Ran slowly leaned down and claimed his lips as her own in a honey-sweet kiss.

With a blush still evident on her cheeks, Ran slowly untangled herself from shinichi's arms and made way to the bathroom, after grabbing a set of fresh clothes. She tiptoed out of the door as so not to wake him up. Ran shut the door as quietly as she could as she proceeded to the bathroom.

Ran must not have closed the door quietly enough because after a few seconds Shinichi's eyes fluttered open to stare at the now-closed door. His fingers slowly went up to his face, touching his lips. His face slowly occupied a crimson blush of his own. "Ran…"

Ran exited the bathroom feeling refreshed; she tossed her bath towel onto the bed before approaching the mirror. Ran picked up a comb running it through her chocolate brown hair. A head popped up on her shoulder reflected by said mirror. She jumped but upon realizing it was Shinichi, she continued combing unfazed. The shinichi's reflection smiled at her. "Morning."

"Morning Shinichi!" ran smiled warmly causing his insides to flip. He mimicked her smile before turning back to the mirror. Ran had a hard time concentrating on her combing now because every breath he made tickled her shoulder. Ran slowly turned her head, her lips meeting with shinichi's. He stiffened for a moment before relaxing into the kiss. It became more heated making Ran pin Shinichi on the wall, she started kissing his neck making him shiver. A loud bang and a yell for the commander made them jump apart. Both their appearances were nearly the same. Their clothes were crumpled; with a few buttons undone. Their once neatly combed hair was now messy and sticking all over the place. Their faces were four different shades of red as they opened the door.

"Commander Good morning!" a rather handsome soldier said while saluting then winking at her, getting a silent glare from Shinichi.

"May I invite you to breakfast?" the soldier said now taking in their similar appearances; his brow furrowing.

Ran was definitely feeling pissed at the interruption. She stared coldly at the soldier. He kept sending her seductive glances then glaring at the equally pissed Shinichi.

Ran suddenly grabbed shinichi by his collar and pulled him closer.

"Ran what are y- mmfg?

Shinichi was silenced when she pressed her lips against his. He nearly moaned when he felt her tongue slip into his mouth. Meanwhile the soldier just stared in shock and jealousy as the two lovers were in their own little world. The soldier grumbled angrily and trudged back down the pathway, away from ran's house.

When Ran noticed that the soldier was gone she let go of his collar thus breaking the kiss. Shinichi felt breathless as his face turned red from the kiss. Ran stared at him for a few moments before dashing off and shouting a quick "See you tonight!"

"Ah! Wait!"

By the time he had registered what happened she was already too far to hear him. Shinichi looked at the spot she once had been. His face turned in too that of confusion. "Eh?"

-0-0-

"Maybe a walk wasn't the brightest idea after all."

Kudo shinichi's shoulders tensed slightly as the glares of the male soldiers penetrated his back. He had hardly walked for two miles and these soldiers were already staring.

"Jeez alright I'll go back now." He decided that as more glares smacked him in the face. Shinichi turned his heels and headed in the direction of Ran's home. A black figure blocked his path as he was about to retreat. Shinichi turned and came face to face with none other than Hondou Eisuke.

"Houndou?"

"Kudo shinichi I require some of your time now."

"Of course your majesty." Shinichi said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Eisuke didn't seem to hear it as he gestured shinichi to follow. A few minutes later the two men arrived in the middle of a grassy field and Eisuke gestured to shinichi to stand under the cool shade of the tree. Shinichi leaned against the tree staring at Eisuke.

"Well? What did you call me for?"

"I have something to discuss with you. About Ran."

Shinichi immediately snapped to attention as Eisuke stood up to get eye contact with shinichi.

There was a pregnant pause.

"Leave her alone."

As soon as those harsh words came out of his mouth, Eisuke collar was grabbed violently by shinichi.

"What did you say?"

"I said leave her alone. You have no right to be with her."

Shinichi threw Eisuke into the tree but he managed to avoid collision and instead fall onto the ground. Eisuke stood up, brushed his legs and turned back to face shinichi.

"What gives you the right to say that?" shinichi retorted angrily his eyes now flashing dangerously.

"Because. I am supposed to be engaged with her."

Shinichi froze as Eisuke continued.

"Yes I was once enaged to mouri Ran. How? I am the second archduke of this country like she's the daughter of the first archdukes. Our families are royal blood."

"So? Why can't I be with her?"

"Why would she want you?" Eisuke said coldly.

"Excuse me?" shinichi said shocked

"Why would she want you? A worthless soldier who can't even protect himself let alone protect her. You are not royal blood! Do you think she will fall love with a commoner? When she can marry an archduke like me, who can actually feed her, clothe her and protect her?"

Eisuke said colder as shinichi felt his heart plummet down falling into the cold hard soil of what he thought was reality. Shinichi couldn't feel anything. He wanted to shout at Eisuke to shut up. He felt nothing. All his hopes and dreams where stepped on; crushed by eisuke.

Those harsh words echoed in his mind.

"_Why would she want you?"_

**A/N:**

**Hey peps! Sorry I am so late the MYE are here so I will be updating slowly. Once the exams are over I will be very fast! Tks.**


End file.
